My Worldwide Hero Life
by The Solo Song Warrior
Summary: Jay and Sam Stoppable have lived as ordinary kids and great siblings their whole life. But one day their world really turns upside down when they find out about their parents real jobs. Literally! They find gadgets that can make you go upside-down and tons of other cool things to help them take on the same job as their parents. But will they really give up their old normal lives?
1. The Futuer

It was her first day of summer as a college grad and Kim Possible was spending it with her boyfriend Ron Stoppable. They had no missions, not villains trying to take over the world, just a day all to them. And they went to all their favorite places.

But the best part was at sunset, when Ron led Kim to the park. Walking hand in hand, Ron and Kim walked all around the park they use to spend hours playing together when they were little. "Ron," Kim said after a while. "Are you okay? You've been acting a little...nervous since we've gotten here."

"Nervous? I'm not nervous. If anything _you_ look nervous," Ron rambled as Rufus nodded furiously. Ron glanced at the naked mole rat and it ran off his shoulders and into their treehouse. "Where's he going?" Ron shrugged as they came to a hill they use to picnic on.

When they were on the top, Ron started to mess up on saying something. When he got his words right, he grabbed both of Kim's hands and started to talk. "Kimberly Ann Possible, when we first became friends at Pre-school, I didn't think it would lead us on an amazing adventure, but here we are. We've been through crazy things and survived because of each other. You are the love of my life and I want to be with you forever." He pulled her in and kissed her.

 _Is this going where I think it's going?_ Kim wondered as she closed her eyes while they kissed. When the kiss ended she opened her eyes she found Ron knelling on the ground, one hand holding hers and the other holding a small box. When Ron opened it a diamond ring was in it. "Kim Possible," he started, "will you be my wife?" Kim gasped and stayed quiet for a minuet.

"Oh, Ron," she said, wiping tears of joy away. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes! I will!" Ron smiled, stood up, slipped the ring on her, and they kissed.

* * *

The day was finally here, Kim's wedding day. She couldn't believe its only been two months since Ron had proposed to her and now it's finally here. Kim looked in the mirror one more time. Her dress was floor length and white with pale blue stripes. Her hair was curled up and a braid was placed in it and held back by a white rose pin. Kim franticly made sure that everything was right. "Kim, calm down." Monique patted her bestie on the back reassuringly. "Everything is going to be fine. Now come on, it's about to start." Monique pulled Kim away from the mirror to the ceremony.

Kim waited for here turn to walk down the isle with her father. When it was their turn, they talked quietly. "You look beautiful Kimmy." "Thanks dad." "Are you nervous?" Kim thought about it for a moment as she walked. "Yes. Which is weird since I fight villains all over the world." Her father chuckled at her daughter as they approached the podium. Ron was there in a tux and Rufus on his shoulders as usual in his own tux.

It was over quickly but Kim knew she would never forget it. After the ceremony was the party and it was amazing. Of course there were nachos and burritos from Buenos Nachos and the cake was delicious. They danced and laughed and had so much fun. In the end they prepared for their honeymoon in London.

On the way to their new house to change and get ready, Kim started to worry. "Kim, what's wrong?" Ron asked as she was exiting the bathroom from removing her make-up. Kim sighed. "What if we have kids, Ron? I mean, I know we just got married but it will happen sooner or later. They'll be in danger because of what we do." Ron smiled and walked towards his now-wife and held her hands in his and kissed her head. "Then we'll protect and train them. And if you want to keep everything a secret from them for a while, then I'm okay with that." Kim nodded but was still a little unsure.

When they left Kim took one last look at the only place she knew as well as herself. When she looked at Ron she smiled as they headed to the airport. Kim was ready to start another part of her life, as long as it was with Ron. But even though she was excited about the unknown future, she had no idea what dangers would come. And that _scared_ her.

* * *

Kim watch a Sinthodron walk out of a parking garage and decided Shego must be in there. "Wade, come in Wade." Kim's communicator watch flickered on as Wade appeared. "I've tracked Shego into this parking garage and I'm gonna move in," she said to him. "Where's Ron?" Wade typed on his computer as he tracked Ron's location. "He's just around the corner in your car ready to drive away." "Well, we won't need it anytime soon."

Wade rolled his eyes. "Actually you might since today's the big day." Kim looked down at her stomach which has been a baby bump for nine months. Five years had past since her and Ron had married and after one year they had a son they named Jay. Now, four years later she was pregnant again with a little girl they had decided to name Sam. And today she was due at any moment.

"Relax. She isn't due till later today." Wade sighed in relief. "I think," Kim added. Wade rolled his eyes again as Kim turned off her watch and went into the garage. By the fifth floor Kim was starting to feel in pain. Suddenly she realized what was happening to her. "Great. Please hang in there, baby." "Well, well. Little Kimmy's having another baby." Shego emerged from the shadows and smirked at Kim. "Go easy on me Shego. Please?"

Shego frowned as she thought out loud. "Well, this could make it easier for me to defeat you. So no fire today. But just this once." Kim smiled as Shego started to attack. She dodged very blow till she was starting to get tired. She summoned all her remaining strength and punched Shego hard enough to knock her out.

She quickly zip lined back down and got into the car. She looked back to see Jay asleep just like when she first left the car. "Ron, step on it! Head to the hospital!" Ron looked confused then realized what was happening. "Got it." Ron turned on the rocket boosters and drove the car towards the hospital. After a few sharp turns Jay finally woke up and looked around in confusion. "Where are we going?" he asked. A shriek of pain from his mother answered his question.

When they reached the hospital Kim was immediately taken to a room. They were there for what felt like hours to Jay. When they were finally told that the baby had arrived healthily Jay was told to wait in the lobby for his father to bring his mother. After another long period of time Jay saw his mother in a wheelchair being pushed by his father. As they came closer to him he peered into the bundle in his mothers arms.

He saw the peaceful face of his new baby sister who was asleep. "Jay," Kim said, "say hello to your new baby sister, Samantha. But you can call her Sam or Sammy." Jay smiled at his new sibling and thought that they would be best friends. "Hi, Sam." He tickled her with one finger and made her laugh. She caught his finger in her small hand and tugged on it. Jay giggled at his little sister. _If mom and dad allow it, she'll make a great karate training partner_.

* * *

Jay woke at eight in the morning to the sound of his baby sister crying. _It's too early for crying_ , he thought as he put a pillow over his face. For five months he's been constantly waking to the sound of Sam's whining. _Can't she learn to keep quiet?_ he wondered. Even after she stopped crying after his parents tended to her, he still couldn't fall back asleep. So he decided to just have breakfast.

Downstairs his parents were already having breakfast. His father was having his morning burrito, his mother was making pancakes for him and herself, and Sam was having baby food and milk. "Hey you little scream monster," he said to Sam as he sat down with a big yawn. Kim laughed as she placed some pancakes in front of him.

Later in the day his friend Dan came over to play with him. They were playing video games when Jay started to doze off. "Jay!" Jay woke up alarmed and looked around and realized that he had fallen asleep. "Sorry. Sam keeps on waking me up and I barely get any sleep anymore." "Easy fix. Just put on some earbuds when you go to bed and play some music." "Tried that." "Then raise the volume." "Oooohh. Ops."

After Dan went home Jay was told to watch Sam while their parents worked in their office. They always told him not to disturb them or go into it. _I wonder why._ Jay switched on a channel with karate battles and kept an eye on Sam, who was tying to mimic the moves on TV. Jay didn't know what it was but he felt like his new sister was gonna change things and help reveal some secrets his parents had buried deep enough to one day be brought back up some day for them.


	2. Curiouser and Curiouser

"Warrior to Wimpy Ninja, Warrior to Wimpy Ninja. Target in sight," Sam said to her walkie-talkie. "It's just Ninja, so stop using that code name!" her sixteen year old brother Jay said. "Please stay focus," Dan said. "Yeah, we only get one shot at this," Dan's little brother Tom who was twelve just like Sam's voice ran though the walkie-talkie.

"Boys, girl, stay focused!" Maria, Sam's best friend, yelled at them through the walkie-talkie which earned shushes from everyone. Sam looked at the sidewalk from the tree in front of her house and wached two siblings walk down it. The group was trying to prank two people they went to school with, Gracie and Jonny Smith. Jonny was the quarterback at Jay's and Dan's high school, which was the same one their parents went to. And Gracie was the most popular girl in the middle school Sam, Tom, and Maria went to. Both siblings equally annoying to the group.

"The buckets are in place." Tom said. "Lets rock-and-roll, guys." "Question," Maria said to Sam, "why are we using walkie-talkies when we have phones?" Sam sighed and explained. "For the millionth time, Maria, phones tend to turn on and ring at the worst possible times in these missions. Plus mine's charging." Sam looked at the position the Smiths were in. "Dan, Tom, now!" The next instant Gracie and Jonny were covered in several different smelly substances.

Sam laughed as she jumped off of her tree and ran towards the siblings, her camera in her hands. "Smile!" She snapped a photo of them as the others joined her, suffocating from their laughter. "Wow, Gracie, you should really be on the front of a magazine called 'Gross Girls,'" Maria joked as the Smiths tried to wipe themselves clean. "Stoppable!" Gracie yelled at Sam, who didn't seem afraid. "You are such a _freak_!" "Well at least I don't smell like I live at a sewage plant." "Ugh!" The Smiths ran off as the kids congratulated each other.

"Well, that went well." Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned around to find Kim behind them, arms crossed. "Mom!" Sam and Jay exclaimed together. "Inside. Now!" The sibling hung their heads as they walked to their home. "And I will be phoning all of your parents about this stunt you pulled," Kim said to the others.

Inside, their father Ron was reading the newspaper but looked up when the two entered the living room. "What did you two do this time?" Jay kept on walking but Sam smiled weakly at her father, a plead for help in her eyes. Kim walked into the room a few minuets later with her phone to her ear. "Yes Monique, Maria was a part of helping prank the Smiths children." Kim listened to Monique through the phone for a minuet and shot an unreadable glance at Jay and Sam. "Alright girl, talk to you later." Kim finished her call and looked at the kids.

"Was that prank your idea?" The siblings nodded, not looking at their mother as their father joined her. _Both parents_? Sam wondered. _This will end either really good or really bad_. "What exactly did you fill those buckets with?" her father asked. Sam looked up and glanced at Jay and spoke. "Half a gallon of spoiled milk, two dozen rotten eggs, and a plate full of caviar." Jay spoke up. "Oh, and don't forget the fish guts." "You're not helping." "Sorry." They looked at their parents to see their reactions.

"Uh-huh?" their mother scanned their faces carefully as their father pointed something out. "And the Smith's children are the ones you said were spoiled and annoying at school, right?" The siblings nodded again as the parents looked at each other. "Well, then, you certainly filled the buckets with the proper ingredients." The siblings smiled at their mother as their parents complimented their work.

When they were excused Sam went to her room. She went to her makeup desk and brushed her hair. Her makeup desk was navy blue with one mirror and many drawers but not all were filled with makeup. Some were filled with art supplies, others were filled with jewelry, and one gave a home to her camera. As she brushed her hair she looked at her completion. She had her mother's hair with blonde highlights, her mother's green eyes, her fathers bangs that were way tooo small for her long hair, and a few freckles.

When she was done she pulled out her laptop and lied down on her bed. She checked her e-mails and worked on a few school projects. _Just because it's Spring Break doesn't mean that I have to fall behind_. Sam was a good student with good grades and a good reputation. She didn't know what the future held and she liked that. _Follow your own path,_ she always said.

She went to her website and upload the photo of the prank and told her followers what had happened. It only took a few minuets after the post to have several replies. She logged off and went to her bookshelf to pick out a book. She really didn't have anything going on so she asked her parents if she and Jay could go to the mall tomorrow during dinner. "No." "Then I'm gonna be bored outta my mind while you guys are cooped up in your office." Kim and Ron didn't reply but did look at each other.

* * *

The next day Sam noticed that her parents weren't home. "They said something about going into town for work earlier," Jay had said. At lunch Sam couldn't help but think of something that was on the top of the Don't List. "Hey, why don't we go into mom and dad's office while their gone?" At the mention of the idea, Jay nearly choked on his sandwich. "Are you crazy?! Do you know how much trouble we'll be in? You know they don't want us in there." Sam rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we'd get in trouble for being in a room full of papers, pencils, markers, staples, and other office supplies." "You know what I mean."

An hour later Sam was trying to unlock the door to her parents office. _I really need to get lock picks_ , Sam thought as she tried to get the door to open with a toothpick. "What are you doing?" Sam squeaked as a voice came from behind her. Jay, Dan, Tom, and Maria were looking at her. "Oh, great. When did you get here?" "A few minutes ago," Maria said as she took out one of her bobby pins and helped Sam pick the lock. "So you decided to help," Sam said to her brother. "He made me," Jay said, pointing to Dan. Sam rolled her eyes as Maria opened the door and let them in.

Sam and Jay were the first ones in, and the first ones to be disappointed. The room was dark but when they turned on the lights they found two desk on each side of the room, a shredder, a bookshelf, and some cabinet drawers. "Wow, Sam. We've just discovered that your parents forbidden office is in fact, _gasp_ , an office," Dan said sarcastically and laughed with Jay. "No it isn't! Somethings not right I can feel it," Sam said as she walked to a desk. She knew it was her mothers because there was makeup, a compact mirror, and a photo of Kim with her parents and brothers when she was in high school on it along with papers and pens. She looked around the room for anything out of the ordinary. Then she noticed the bookshelf.

She walked towards it and eyed it closely. _Something about if is off_ , she thought as she looked at the books. Some were books about places around the world, which was what her mother did as a world class photographer. Other books were for cooking and baking and a few restaurant record books which belonged to her father since he was a great chef and owned his own restaurant that was a big hit. But there was one book that looked out of place in all the books. It was blue and had no words on the spine, just two letters in green that were slightly slanted. **_KP_**.

 _What does that stand for?_ Sam wondered as she tried to pull it out. But as she puled it out, the bookshelf caved in and everything in the room was eaten by the floor and the whole room became larger and replaced with a giant lab full of gadgets. The kids stared at where they were with each of their mouths a gap. There was a slight thud as the **_KP_** book slid out of Sam's hand and broke everyone out of their trances. She picked it up and turned it to the first page and read out lout. "'My Adventures as Kim Possible: Teenage World Wide Hero.' Huh?" Maria walked over to her and read the title for herself. "Isn't Possible your mom's maiden name?" Sam nodded as she turned the page and saw her mother around Jay's ages on the side of a building a few stories up holding something to her face.

"What?" Jay walked to her side as she flipped through the book seeing different pictures with their mother, father, and villains in different places. "I don't understand," Jay said as Sam closed the book and walked to an empty capsule. "What do you think is going on?" Before anyone could answer, there was the sound of voices coming closer. "Hide." The kids scattered and hid behind several things as the voices grew closer. "...ran, Ron." "And leave you there? Never gonna happen, Kim." _What?_ Sam wondered.

Sam tried to move slightly to see around the counter she was crouching behind but knocked something off, causing it to start beeping. "Who's there?" she heard her mother say. Sam stayed still but then the device shot a ray of light at her. A squeak slipped out of her as she started to float off the ground and upside down. "Woah!" She found herself floating upside down, barely hanging onto the counter, and staring right into her parents disapproving eyes. She smiled weakly as she looked at her parents.

Her father wore kaki pants with pockets and a black sweater and black shoes with their house pet, Rufus the Naked Mole-Rat, on his shoulders. Her mother wore a purple shirt, black pants with purple stripes, black shoes, and fingerless gloves. "Samantha Miranda Stoppable!" Sam cringed as her mother yelled at her. "What are you doing her!?" "I would love to answer your question but... I can't while hanging upside down." Kim sighed as she reached for the device and pressed a button, causing Sam to fall down. "Ow." "Start talking," Ron said as she got up and dusted herself while the others came out of hiding.

As the kids explained, the scowls on the parents faces grew. Right away the kids knew they had gotten themselves in a whole other level of trouble.


End file.
